You Seduce Me
by o fiSH o
Summary: Romance with a slight touch of angst. SR slash. Takes place when they're in their last year at Hogwarts. My first songfic, based off the song 'You Seduce Me' by Roxette.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.  
  
Summary: Based off the song 'You seduce me', by Roxette. Sirius is thinking a whole bunch about Remus and such.  
  
A/N: Siri seems a bit schizo-ish in this..but I'm kinda glad on the way it turned out. . . but if I'm wrong, plz tell me how it could be fixed n' stuff. =]  
  
~  
  
YOU SEDUCE ME  
  
~  
  
I'm sitting on this tree, right above you. Looking at you, studying or reading something. Admiring you. Musing. People say that Sirius Black can get who ever he wants. He knows no limits. He can get anything he wants by merely raising an eyebrow. He's perfect, they say. . . but they don't know. . . they don't know you. You're perfection.  
  
James always jokes around on how I should stop seducing you and teasing you. Me seduce you? You're the one who can make my soul break with a single tear, you're the one who draws me in with everything you do.  
  
I love the way your hair falls in your face when you study, it looks baby soft and I just want to smooth it back. I love the way you pout in that adorable way when James and I make you come along with us on some prank, I love that way you try to concentrate on your homework while I keep distracting you.  
  
Don't say that you love me back. You're too perfect, too pure, beautiful, and many other cliché words. I don't need that. I'm already satisfied by simply looking at you, being with you. It's enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Don't ever say you do  
  
Don't ever say you want to make me shine  
  
You keep your mystery, don't ever try  
  
to be my guiding light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
. I remember that time in the Library, where we all went to study. You were trying to help me learn Divination, but how could you expect me to concentrate? I couldn't take it anymore after a while, and got up to leave, pulling away from you, your scent, your tenderness.  
  
I saw for only a moment, the pain in your eyes when you asked me where I was going, and since I couldn't bring myself to ever tell you the truth, I made up a lame excuse about meeting some seventh year Ravenclaw girl.  
  
That one look could have me down on my knees, begging for forgiveness for causing you pain, but instead I walked away.  
  
I felt you watch me go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Don't ever say you care  
  
Don't follow when I'm here and everywhere  
  
I'm blinded by your looks but there's a scent  
  
of heartache in the air  
  
in the air...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Going back into reality, I'm still up here, wondering if you would hate me for doing this. Wondering if you'd be happy knowing that I'm watching you, as if I'm protecting you.  
  
Everything about this seems so surreal. I don't even know why. I always rewind back to our first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. I was sitting in an empty compartment, waiting for James to come back from the bathroom when I saw you.  
  
You were obviously looking for a place to sit, poking your head here and there, looking for an empty spot to sit. I saw you first, and when you noticed this, you just ducked your head and blushed. I went over and opened the door, inviting you in. You seemed scared, but came with me. You don't know how happy I was that you did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Hey you!  
  
Walk out through that door  
  
and into that dream  
  
where I met you before  
  
Babe, you seduce me  
  
You take my heart and use me  
  
My feelings all run wild  
  
when you seduce me all the time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
. . . You're calling me. I snap out of my little flashback, and see you looking up at me, your book closed in one hand. You seem concerned. About me?  
  
"Are you alright? What are you doing up there?"  
  
I flash you a smile and jump down in a whirl of leaves.  
  
"Nothing Moony."  
  
You place your hand on my shoulder, brushing off the spare foliage, sending a tingle down my spine.  
  
Don't. Please don't. I'm not right for you. Not at all. Don't do this to me. Without even a hello or goodbye, I'm leaving. I don't know why, but I can't have you near me anymore. It's killing me inside, I don't know if it's killing you, but I'm so wrong for you, can't you see that? You can do better, so much better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Don't ever call me up  
  
I never wanna hear your voice again  
  
Oh lay your pretty hands on someone else  
  
Somebody who don't know you well  
  
know you well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not sure where I'm going, really, but I'll probably end up in the Library, because that's where I always end up when I'm. . . I don't know, running from you? Maybe it's because it reminds me so much of you, and all the times we've had together. The times when you've tried to tutor me, but I just couldn't get my mind on anything but you, and how your hair usually brushed against my cheek, and how your hands seem to unconsciously play with my sleeves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Hey you!  
  
Your sweet sweet talk can't stay  
  
And get back to that dream  
  
Let's both keep it that way  
  
hey hey...  
  
Oh you seduce me  
  
You pull my heart and use me  
  
And I keep running blind  
  
when you seduce me all the time  
  
Mmmm... get back to that dream  
  
Let's both keep it that way  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe in my own delirium of mixed feeling, I don't even hear you come in. But either way, you seem angry. You seemed to have ran up here, somehow knowing that I would be here.  
  
You ask me a question. I may have heard incorrectly. . .  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius! I just asked you, why are you always running away from me?"  
  
Why? He's asking why? How can I tell him? I can't tell him, but if I don't explain SOMETHING, our friendship will be so dead. Could I tell him that I'm running from. . .  
  
Denile. . . ? Perhaps.  
  
Confusion. . . ? Possibly.  
  
Fear. . .? Definitly.  
  
. . . Love?  
  
You look at me expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I don't say anything, and your gaze softens.  
  
" You can tell me Sirius."  
  
And I just look up at you. I have no idea what my eyes are betraying, but somehow, you understand, in that way how you always seem to know everything, and you hug me. You wrap your warmth around me, and I'm soaring. I know that I must be hugging you back, because nothing ever felt so perfect and complete in my life. I feel you inhaling the scent of my hair and you sigh, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from your chest.  
  
You simply held me this way for a long time, as if I needed to be held, and protected.  
  
. . . Maybe I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
tell me once again...  
  
You seduce me  
  
You take my heart and use me My feelings all run wild  
  
when you seduce me all the time  
  
when you seduce me all the time  
  
you seduce me all the time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
". . .You seduce me." I whisper into your shoulder.  
  
I feel you smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
you seduce me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*::*~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
A/N: AHH!! Plz R&R! 


End file.
